Complications of valve replacement as observed during a 21 year experience were summaried. The complications could be divided into the follwing groups. Complications common to any valve site and most or all presently available mechanical or bioprosthetic valves; complications limited to a particular valve site irrespective of type of prosthesis utilized; complications following combined mitral and aortic valve replacement.